bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Adora
Adora is a Hero in Bloons Tower Defense 6 that was added to the game in update 14.0. She shoots homing sunbeams that can pop up to 7 bloons per shot, including Lead Bloons. She cannot detect Camo Bloons without support, and cannot pop Purple Bloons without her first ability. She costs $850 on Easy, $1000 on Medium, $1080 on Hard and $1200 on Impoppable. Adora can be unlocked for 5000. Upgrades Adora will start upgrading herself every round upon placement. She earns more XP each round to unlock her next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons she pops, but at a slower rate than some other heroes. Her upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for her overall power. Adora requires almost twice as much experience to level up compared to Quincy, Gwendolin, Striker Jones, and Obyn Greenfoot. However, she is unique in that at Level 7, she can sacrifice other towers to gain experience from them depending on their cost. See below for further details. *Level 1 - Divine Bolt seeks out and destroys Bloons. Each Divine Bolt can pierce through 6 Bloons. *Level 2 - Increased attack range. *Level 3 - Unlocks The Long Arm of Light ability. *Level 4 - Shoots 2 Divine Bolts. *Level 5 - Divine Bolts pierce through more Bloons (2 more pierce, 8 in total) *Level 6 - Shoots 3 Divine Bolts at a time. *Level 7 - Unlocks Blood Sacrifice ability *Level 8 - Shoots 4 Divine Bolts at a time. *Level 9 - Increased attack range. *Level 10 - Unlocks Ball of Light ability. *Level 11 - Adora increases attack speed. *Level 12 - Shoots 5 Divine Bolts at a time. *Level 13 - Divine Bolts pierce through more Bloons (5 more pierce, 13 in total). *Level 14 - Shoots 6 Divine Bolts at a time. *Level 15 - Divine Bolts burn through an extra Bloon layer. *Level 16 - Long Arm of Light becomes even more deadly. *Level 17 - Adora increases attack speed even more. *Level 18 - Shoots 8 Divine Bolts at a time. *Level 19 - Increased attack range. *Level 20 - Ball of Light is greatly improved. Activated Abilities *''The Long Arm of Light'' - While active, Adora's attack range and power are boosted tremendously. This ability also allows her to pop Purple Bloons. This ability becomes even more potent at Level 16. Level 3 :+5 pierce and allow Adora to pop purple bloons. Level 16 :+8 more pierce (+13 pierce in total) and +2 damage. *''Blood Sacrifice'' - Adora can sacrifice another tower on the field to give herself a large XP boost for no cost. The amount varies depending on the cost of the tower and its upgrades, with more expensive towers granting more XP. The amount is 4 times the value of the sacrificed tower; i.e., if she sacrifices a tower worth $6,500, it's as though she applied $26,000 toward XP. *''Ball of Light'' - A ball of light surrounds Adora for a short while, doing massive damage against a single target at (apparently) unlimited range. This attack, while independent, relies on the same targeting priority as Adora herself. This ability becomes more powerful when Adora is fully leveled up. At level 20, it can remain active more than half the time, allowing her to take down a B.A.D. single-handedly on some maps. Level 10 : The light ball does about 485 damage in total. Level 20 : The light ball does about 8000 damage in total. True Sun God If a level 20 Adora is in range of a Sun Temple when upgrading to the True Sun God, she will float into the air and change to a more powerful form, granting her with +5 damage and +30 pierce for all of her attacks. If the Sun Temple upgrades to the Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey, Adora will transform into a "vengeful" version of herself. This form however is not more powerful than the True Sun God version and is purely cosmetic. She remains in the empowered form even if the True Sun God or Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey is sold or sacrificed. On Adora's Temple, if she transforms into the vengeful version, the map's appearance changes as well; the temple becomes dark, and the water pools turn blood-red. Quotes When placed: *"It is time." *"We begin at once!" When selected: *"What next?" *"I await the transformation." *"Alright then." *"Yes?" *"I grow restless." *"This had better be worth it." *"Shall I teach you about... regret?" (when annoyed) *"You will reconsider your actions." (when annoyed further) *"I can have that broken." (when annoyed in Vengeful Sun God form) *"I shall have that broken." (when annoyed further in Vengeful Sun God form) When upgraded: *"Oh ho ho ho!" *"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" *"Feel the suns power!" *"Embrace the power!" *"Feel the light!" (also used when activating The Long Arm of Light) *"The temple provides!" *"Radiant!" *"Elevate me to the kingdom of the sun!" (Level 20) When MOAB-class Bloon appears: *"Ready yourselves!" (MOAB appeared) *"Be prepared!" (BFB or DDT appeared) *"Ready the force of the sun!" (ZOMG appeared) *"The sun defends us!" (BAD appeared) When MOAB-class Bloon is destroyed: *"Well done!" *"We are favored!" When Bloons escape: *"Halt!" *"Get it together!" When activating ability: *"Let there be light!" (Blood Sacrifice) *"Embrace the sun!" (Ball of Light) Gallery Adorateaser.jpg|Teaser Image Adoranew.jpg|Promotional Artwork of Adora's Release Adoraicon.png|Adora's Icon Adora_Wallpaper_1920x1080.jpg Adora.png AdoraPortraitLvl3.png|Level 3 AdoraPortraitLvl7.png|Level 7 AdoraPortraitLvl10.png|Level 10 AdoraPortraitLvl20.png|Level 20 AdoraPortraitLvl20SunGod.png|Level 20 in Sun God form AdoraPortraitLvl20SunGodVengeful.png|Level 20 in Vengeful Sun God form Adoraingame.png|Adora in game adoralvl_7.png|Adora's level 7 appearance adoralvl_10.png|Adora's level 10 appearance adoralvl_20.png|Adora's level 20 appearance beamoflight.png|Vengeful Adora's Beam of Light Ability Trivia *Adora is the third female hero monkey after Gwendolin and Ezili. **She is also the third tower to have three abilities, the other two being Ezili and the Heli Pilot's Special Poperations upgrade. *Adora is also the third fully offensive hero in the game after Quincy and Captain Churchill. *Adora is the most expensive hero added in an update, costing 5000 to unlock. *The function of the Blood Sacrifice ability is similar to the Soulbind ability which was previously an upgrade for the Wizard Monkey. However, instead of granting extra lives, the sacrificed tower grants extra XP for Adora. **The sacrifice is also immediate once a tower is selected, and cannot be activated at will. **The highlight for Blood Sacrifice is the same as the previous Soulbind ability, but with a different color. *She currently holds the record for longest attainable range, after buffs from Monkey Village, Permanent Brew, True Sun God and activating her ability Long Arm of Light. *Adora is the first Hero monkey not to have been leaked from the files prior to the 2.0 update. *It is possible to activate her level 10 ability multiple times using the reset ability cooldown feature in Sandbox. Category:Heroes Category:Bloons TD 6